Por Ti
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. Victoria accidentally discovers Diego’s secret and his greatest fears are confirmed by her venomous reaction. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Por Ti

Rated : PG-13

Synopsis: Victoria accidentally discovers Diego's secret and his greatest fears are confirmed in her venomous reaction.

Misc Notes: Por Ti mean's 'For You.' This story takes place post series finale

Written: 10/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

* * *

**Por Ti **

"Ah, Diego, there you are!" Alejandro walked into the tavern and headed straight for his son's table. "I should have known you'd be here."

"Morning, Father," Diego greeted his father as he lifted the customary glass of juice to his lips.

Victoria bustled around the tavern, refilling her customer's glasses and Diego had a difficult time focusing on his father. She smiled at Diego as she passed and had a , "Good morning, Don Alejandro," for Diego's father as well.

"Good morning, Victoria," Alejandro answered as she slipped behind the bar.

Turning to Diego, Alejandro's expression turned serious. "Diego, I've been searching for your mother's ring all morning and I can't seem to locate it. Do you know where it might be?"

Diego blinked, his eyes darting toward where Victoria stood, refilling her juice carafe. She met his gaze with a kind smile when she noticed him looking at her.

"I know I gave it to you, but –" Alejandro's eyes narrowed when he noticed Diego wasn't paying any attention to him.

When Diego didn't answer quickly, Alejandro pressed on. "Your mothers emerald engagement ring, Diego. You know the one. It's surrounded by tiny oval diamonds."

But Diego was not looking at his father. Victoria had overheard their conversation and was now intently meeting Diego's gaze with a curious one of her own.

Victoria's jaw fell slack. Her hands stopped moving as her eyes searched Diego's face for some sign that would disprove the wild thoughts racing through her mind. _It couldn't be._

She clearly remembered the day Zorro had taken her to his cave to escape bandits chasing her to steal the money she'd saved to settle the mortgage on the tavern. After she'd nearly convinced him to share his secret with her, the bandits had interrupted that special moment. When Zorro returned, he had changed his mind. She always wondered why. Never fully accepting his explanation why his identity must remain a mystery.

Victoria had tried to convince him to tell her, and instead he disappeared up those stone steps and returned with a ring. An emerald ring surrounded by tiny diamonds.

'_this was my mothers'_

'_will you marry me?'_

Victoria was drawn back to the present by an irritated Alejandro asking, "Diego? Have you seen it? Have you even heard a word I've said?"

_Seen it? It was missing._ Victoria swallowed a gasp as a flood of recognition swept against her body like a tidal wave, shaking the very core of her being. _Either Zorro had stolen the ring he had given her or – Diego was Zorro. _She couldn't decide which thought was more unbelievable. She carefully set the carafe onto the bar and backed toward the kitchen, her eyes locked with Diego's. Even more shocked was she that he held her steady gaze, something he nearly never did.

Worry creased Diego's brow and suddenly Victoria knew the truth. A truth her best friend had kept from her for over five years. She shook her head, her heart plummeting into her stomach as Diego stood, noticing her agitation. _Why had she never noticed how tall he was? How blue his eyes were?_

"Madre de Dios," she whispered before rapidly disappearing into the solitude of the kitchen.

"Father, please excuse me," Diego said quickly, heart pounding as he realized that Victoria had made a very startling discovery. He needed to speak with her. Now. "I must speak with Victoria."

"But, Diego . . ."

"In a moment." Diego's tone left no room for argument as he strode quickly toward the curtain separating the taproom from the kitchen, leaving Alejandro gaping at his departing back.

When Diego slipped into the kitchen, Victoria's back was to him, her hands plunging into the dishwater and scrubbing a particularly unlucky pot vigorously.

"Victoria?" Diego called, taking a hesitant step closer.

She didn't answer.

"Victoria please . . ." Another two steps put him within arms reach of her.

Diego could see her shoulders shaking and he longed to reach out and draw her into his arms. But fear stayed his hands and he simply stood behind her, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

Pilar entered then and gave them a curious look.

"Pilar, can you please take care of the customers?" Diego's tone left no room for refusal and the young señorita stared at him. "Victoria and I have something private to discuss."

With an uncertain nod toward Victoria, who had not bothered to turn around, the young woman disappeared through the curtain.

"How commanding you can be when the mood strikes." Victoria's voice dripped venom.

"Victoria, please," Diego began, holding a trembling hand out toward her. "Let me explain."

"What is there to explain!" Victoria whirled on him, careful to keep her voice low. Even in her anger, she knew the importance of keeping his secret.

Diego's heart plummeted into his stomach when he noticed her tear-stained face. He opened his mouth to speak but she hurried on, her voice trembling as violently as her hands.

"I consider myself an intelligent woman, Diego. How could you have kept this from me so easily? I've been blind. I never saw. I should have –," Victoria's racing mind fought to keep up with the words spilling in incoherent sentences from her lips.

"You are the most intelligent, beautiful woman I know, Victoria." Diego stepped closer and she immediately backed away.

"How could you do this to me? Lie to me, pretend . . ." sobs punctuated her words, causing her to take a deep breath before continuing. "Tell me the truth now. No more lies." She waited only for his nod before continuing. "That ring your father was talking about, you know where it is, don't you?"

"Victoria, I . . ."

"A yes or a no will do!" she seethed.

Diego swallowed nervously. "Yes."

Victoria closed her eyes, tears slipping from beneath the closed lids. "You gave it to me." Her voice was a mere whisper as she opened her eyes slowly for his answer.

"When I asked you to marry me, yes," Diego said softly, reaching out to gently rest his hands on her shoulders. His heart ached as she trembled. Throwing caution to the wind and risking even further wrath, he gathered her against his chest and held her tightly.

Victoria stiffened in his arms, her anger warring with the overwhelming familiar security of his embrace. But the famous temper won out and she flattened her hands against his chest and shoved him away from her.

"You lied to me!" she cried, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" She pushed at him, venting her anger. "You never intended to keep your promise, did you?"

Diego opened his mouth to explain, but she continued, her tone venomous. "I trusted you! _Both_ of you!" she turned away, whimpering. "How could you betray that trust?"

"Victoria let me –"

"Get out," she hissed, her voice steady for the first time since this had begun. "Get out of my tavern."

"Not until you let me –"

The stinging slap that followed as she whirled around to face him caused him to stumble away from her. Victoria lowered her hand when she noticed the shocked look on Alejandro's face as he stepped through the curtain. Her hand stung and she clenched it into a tight fist.

She swallowed hard and glared at Diego. "Get out."

"What's going on here?" Alejandro demanded, eyes narrowed. What had his son done to anger Victoria enough to strike him? When he received no answer, he glared at his son. "Diego. Answer me."

"Father." Diego's voice shook with restrained emotion. "Victoria and I are having a private conversation."

Victoria turned steely eyes on her former friend. "We have nothing more to say to one another. Get out of my tavern."

Alejandro's brow creased. _What was going on here?_ He took Diego's arm, stunned at the tense muscle he could feel beneath the crisp, white shirt. "Diego, go. Let me speak with Victoria."

"No, I –"

"Get _out_!" Victoria nearly screamed the word, not caring who was around to hear.

Diego winced. Despite wanting to stay and make her understand, he knew that when she was in such a temper, reasoning with her was the last thing she would allow. Diego turned on his heel and strode out, not looking back.

"Victoria, my dear," Alejandro moved to the distraught woman's side immediately. "Whatever Diego has done to upset you, please accept my apology and –"

"I don't want to talk about it." Victoria's shoulders slumped. "I – I just want to be alone."

"Against my better judgement, I'll acquiesce, for now." Alejandro frowned. Whatever his son had done, it was no small thing. Pushing Victoria now would get him nowhere.

"Please come to me if you need to talk," he said before stepping out of the kitchen. Determination hastened his steps. He would drag an admission out of his son if he had to beat it out of him.

When Alejandro returned to the hacienda, Diego was nowhere to be found. The older man stalked through every room, his temper growing with each passing minute. He growled in frustration, startling Felipe who had just sat down to read a particularly interesting volume Diego had recommended the day before.

"Felipe!" Alejandro's eyes brightened. The boy always knew his son's whereabouts. "Do you know where Diego is?"

The boy shook his head, indicating that he'd not seen Diego since he left for the tavern this morning.

Alejandro frowned and Felipe's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. Felipe decided to ask, rather than search out Diego.

Alejandro sighed. "Diego and Victoria had a fight today. I only heard the very end of it, but, it was very serious. Victoria was crying."

Felipe's eyes widened and he suddenly wished he hadn't asked, simply distracted the older man and entered the cave. Which, Felipe knew, is where Diego went when he had something serious on his mind.

"Please come get me if you see him?"

Felipe nodded quickly, hoping the man would stalk off to another part of the hacienda to look for his missing son.

After a few moments of grousing, Alejandro did just that, leaving Felipe free to enter the cave.

Felipe frowned when Diego wasn't there. Where could he have gone? And what was this argument about? There was very little that Diego, the indolent Diego that he presented daily to the pueblo, could do to upset Victoria. Unless . . . Felipe's eyes widened and with one last look around the cave, he left to saddle his horse. He would go to the tavern himself and find out what happened if he couldn't find Diego.

* * *

By the time Felipe arrived, rumor was already running rampant that Victoria had had a fight with someone very close to her. By the way the tavern customer's talked, she simply wandered around in a daze, filling their orders, until retiring to her room for some much needed privacy.

Pilar worked the lunch crowd now, and Felipe watched and waited, listening for any further clues as to who she'd fought with. Some mentioned it had to have been Zorro, for no one had ever remembered the vibrant young woman ever looking so despondent.

After a few hours, Felipe left the tavern, even more worried for Diego than he had been when he'd arrived.

* * *

Victoria lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. The tears had finally stopped only to be replaced by a painful emptiness. Her thoughts turned back to that day in the cave, when she'd seen that ring for the first time. Diego's mothers ring. Doña Elena de la Vega's ring.

Zorro held out the beautiful jeweled ring to her that day and asked her the words she had longed to hear since she was a child. _"Will you marry me?" _Words she had dreamed of every day since then.

She'd accepted with such joy, with such happiness that she felt she would burst from the overwhelming feeling of it all.

Now that joy was gone. To be replaced by an overwhelming sense of betrayal. _Diego was Zorro!_ It was almost unbelievable. But as she thought more about the startling revelation, she could see the similarities between the two men – similarities that she had never noticed before today. Now that she knew, she couldn't believe that she had never known. It was all so obvious to her now.

She didn't know at whom she was angrier. Diego for keeping such a secret or herself for never seeing the truth that stood right in front of her eyes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alejandro didn't see his son until two days later. And he had to hear from Felipe that Diego had returned. Now, Alejandro stood over his son as he lay in bed staring unemotionally up at the ceiling.

"Do you plan to tell me what is going on?"

"What would be the point?" Diego answered flatly.

Alejandro rolled his eyes and decided not to beat around the proverbial bush. "Diego, what did you do to upset Victoria? Why did she slap you? And where have you been for the last two days?"

Diego hesitated for a moment and then answered, "I kept a secret from her."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. "What secret?" His mind worked frantically to try and figure out what kind of secret Diego could possibly keep from Victoria that would anger her so fiercely. The only thing he could think of was that it had something to do with Zorro.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

The pain and despondency in his son's voice worried Alejandro and he pulled a chair from the wall and settled into it. His son had not behaved this way since his mother died. "Diego."

"Father, I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it."

"People are saying Victoria had a fight with Zorro." Alejandro offered just to see his son's reaction. "No one can remember ever seeing her so sad – and angry."

"She may as well have."

But Alejandro missed the comment for what it was and continued, "but she didn't have a fight with him, did she? She had a fight with you."

"So it would seem."

Alejandro stared down at his son, a thought suddenly coming to him. "Do you know his identity? Did she find out you knew and kept it from her?"

Diego's lips twisted into a frown. "Something like that."

Alejandro leaned forward, exhaling deeply. "Why would you keep such a thing from her?"

"Because she would have been in danger if she knew."

"She loves that man, Diego! What would you do if you were in her shoes?"

"Do more than slap me."

Alejandro shook his head. "Did you tell her then? Does she know now?"

"Yes."

"And she's still upset with you?"

"Perhaps she couldn't love the man behind the mask."

Diego's voice was devoid of all emotion, which concerned Alejandro greatly. It was very clear Diego had not slept well, probably not at all since his confrontation with Victoria two days prior. But why such a confrontation would bother his son so much confused Alejandro. Unless his son knew something about Zorro that Victoria didn't.

"That would be – unfortunate," Alejandro said sadly. "Victoria has loved him for such a long time –"

"Father, please. I would rather not discuss this further."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Listen Diego, as hurt as she may be right now over your keeping this secret, you need to apologize to her. Show her she can trust you."

"She will never trust me again."

"How do you know that, son? She's upset over the loss of a man she loved very much. When she sees that you are –"

"– someone she can never, or will ever, love. No, there is nothing left between us but anger." Diego finished and rolled onto his side so his father would not see the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"What?" Alejandro stared at his son's back, confused. "Diego, I don't understand. Something is not as it appears here. What is going on?"

"It's not something you can fix as easily as you could a scraped knee when I was a boy."

Alejandro was confused. Diego was acting as if – His eyes widened as he stared at his son's back. No. It couldn't be. "Diego –"

"Father, please. Just go."

"I will go. After you tell me who he is." Alejandro stubbornly crossed his arms, his heart beating frantically.

"Don't you think he would have told you if he thought it would be safe to do so?"

Alejandro wasn't sure if he were more excited or worried by that response. But he decided to press on. If things were as he now suspected, he could completely understand Diego's despondency. "If he has a family, they would be in the same danger knowing as not knowing."

"That's not true."

"How so?" Alejandro resumed his seat and leaned back to hear his son's explanation.

"Knowing would put Zorro himself in danger. Do you honestly think they could refrain from staring at him, worrying about him, saying or doing something that would draw suspicion, where there normally would have been none?"

Alejandro tilted his head, considering this. "Perhaps. But would it be fair to them to find him suddenly gone one day, not knowing why? Caught, captured, hung, shot, or worse."

"I couldn't risk it."

Alejandro closed his eyes and sighed deeply. There it was. Such a simple revelation. But it held such incredible meaning and answered every single question about his son's _and_ Victoria's behavior over the last two days.

Alejandro stood slowly and walked to the other side of the bed. His heart broke when he noticed the drying tears on his son's cheeks. His son hadn't cried since he was a boy. He immediately drew Diego into his arms and embraced him tightly. "Oh, Diego. I wish you'd told me."

It took a moment for Diego to return the embrace, and when he did there was no stopping the sobs the wracked the broad shoulders. "I've always feared that she could not love the man behind the mask. I guess I was right."

Alejandro stroked the dark head just as he had when Diego was a boy. "And that is the true reason you've never told her?"

"One of many."

"Did you stop to consider that this revelation came as quite a shock for Victoria? That, perhaps, she said and did things that she will regret later?"

"I know her well, father. I've watched her for a long time. I've loved her for a long time." Diego sighed shakily. "She will never forgive me and she will never love me."

Alejandro closed his eyes and steeled himself for what he was about to advise. "If you truly believe that, then let her go and find someone else to love, my son."

Diego took a shaky breath. "I don't know if I can do that, father. I've loved Victoria so deeply and for so long, I'm not sure I could find another to love – even if I wanted to."

Alejandro nodded, understanding his son's pain. He, too, had lost a woman he had loved fiercely. But he didn't believe that all hope was lost for his son. Not yet. Victoria was a sensible woman and he truly believed she would eventually come to realize how much Diego did truly mean to her. He only hoped she would realize this in time to save his son from erecting an impenetrable barrier around his emotions. "Then don't give up, son."

* * *

Nearly a week went by before Diego was able to bring himself to ride into town. His father had been as supportive as he could, and had made excuses to anyone who asked about Diego. But it was Diego who needed to face his fears and confront Victoria. She'd had a week. It was time to speak to her.

He'd heard reports from town. Victoria wasn't her usual cheerful self. Bandits, without Zorro to capture them, were more successful than usual in their attempts to rob the citizens.

Whisperings began that Victoria and Zorro had ended their romance, and that he had moved elsewhere, leaving the pueblo to the oppressive government that worked against the people more than it worked for them.

As Diego tied Esperanza to the hitching post, he hoped that Victoria would consent to taking a ride with him, so they could speak in private. Diego barely heard the alcalde as he rode out of town at the head of his lancers, muttering loudly about catching some bandits who had robbed the stage a day before.

Pilar shot him a curious look when he walked into the tavern and a few caballeros nudged him as he walked toward the curtain separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"You may want to reconsider going in there, Diego!"

"Sí, she's been in a horrible mood. That fight with Zorro must have been a bad one."

Diego sighed. "Well, perhaps I should –"

Just as he spoke, Victoria came through the curtain, carrying two trays. Her usual smile was gone, and in its place was a pale form of the vibrant woman Victoria used to be. When she caught sight of Diego, she looked away. She quickly deposited the trays in front of her customers and disappeared behind the curtain again.

One of the caballeros laughed. "She's been giving everyone that look for days. I would suggest you just leave her alone. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that temper."

Diego waited a few minutes and then caught Pilar's attention when he didn't notice Victoria return from the kitchen.

"Victoria went out for a little while," Pilar answered when Diego asked where Victoria had gone. "She didn't say when she'd be back."

Diego's heart sank. So she was still angry with him. Diego sighed, placed a coin on the table for his drink and slipped out of the tavern, leaving the caballeros laughing and gossiping over Victoria's mood.

He decided to take the long route home. A more seldom used road that veered to the west before heading north once again. It would give him more time to think, to try to figure out what to do with his life now that Victoria was lost to him. The last week of solitude had provided no answers.

Esperanza walked slowly, and Diego barely directed her along the road, lost as he was in thoughts of where he had gone wrong. What he had done to deserve so much heartache. Creating Zorro was supposed to help the people of the pueblo, and he had done so, for years, delaying a normal life with the woman he loved. But now that woman didn't want him and his drive to continue riding as Zorro was gone – vanished in the wake of Victoria's rejection.

He didn't even seem to care that more bandits were causing trouble for the pueblo in the last week. De Soto and the lancers had been so busy with them they hadn't even had time to berate Victoria over her argument with Zorro.

Diego didn't even want to try to figure out why everyone thought it was Zorro with whom she'd fought, when it was _he_ who had been kicked out of the tavern by a hysterical Victoria that day.

Esperanza snorted and Diego shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was a rider up ahead and he wanted to at least be polite. Squinting into the sun, Diego's heart thudded sharply in his chest when he realized that rider was Victoria.

He considered wheeling Esperanza around and taking another way home, but he quickly realized he was being a fool. He'd gone to town today hoping to get a few minutes alone with her, and now that that opportunity had rather unexpectedly presented itself, he was ready to slink away like a coward.

Diego growled at himself and pressed his heels into Esperanza's side. She trotted forward at an even, practiced gait. He slowed the mare once she pulled alongside Victoria's.

One look at him and Victoria dug her legs into her mare's sides, urging her into a trot. She did not want to see Diego or talk to him. The pain of his betrayal was too fresh.

Diego took off after her and after a moment he'd caught up. He leaned over and gripped the reins, forcing Victoria's mare to come to a stop. "Please, Victoria. I just want to talk to you for a few minutes. I want to explain –"

"There is nothing you can say that I want to hear, Diego de la Vega!" Victoria exclaimed, staring at him with angry eyes.

"Whether you want to hear it or not, I must say it." Diego's voice had changed. No longer was he the meek, timid scholar, whose calming voice Victoria had become so use to hearing every day.

No, this was the controlling, demanding tone that Zorro used when confronting his enemies. Victoria suppressed a shiver – of excitement or annoyance, she wasn't quite sure.

"Then say your peace and leave me alone," Victoria said, the slightly hysterical edge to her voice receding just a bit.

She didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. For everything. I never meant to hurt you. I've only ever wanted to protect you –"

"By lying to me? Every day for five years?"

"I felt I needed to protect you, my father, everyone I love."

Victoria stared at him. "Your father doesn't know?"

"He does now."

Victoria looked away, resisting the urge to gallop away from him. She didn't want to hear his explanations. She couldn't see past the hurt and betrayal she felt at his lies.

"Victoria, I love you. Please believe me."

The pleading tone in his voice nearly broke her steely resolve. But instead, she turned to him, her eyes hard, "And what about the people? Do you want to protect them too?" Victoria's tone was accusatory as she stared at him.

"That is why Zorro was created," Diego said softly.

"Then where have you been for the last week? Bandits have run rampant through the pueblo, robbing poor farmers, stealing and destroying crops!"

Diego lowered his head. He knew these things had been happening, but in his depression, he didn't want to get involved, not anymore. The costume reminded him too much of clandestine meetings with the woman he loved and kisses stolen under the cover of darkness.

She was waiting for an answer, and Diego finally looked up at her, and gave her one she was not expecting.

"It is because of you that I fight so hard, hoping that when the oppression of our people is ended, we can build a life together. Everything that I do has been for you, for us. I –"

"So we have a fight and you abandon this alter ego you've created because you're - upset? You let others suffer because of your own twisted view of how the world should work, because of your great sacrifice for the pueblo!" She was too angry, too upset, to even consider that she should take some measure of responsibility as well.

Her words bit into his heart, tearing what was left of it into tiny shreds of its former self.

"You're no better than the alcalde! Manipulating lives to get your way!"

"You can't believe that," was all Diego's stunned mind could think to say.

"The only difference between the two of you is that _you_ play with emotions rather than purse strings!"

Victoria's venomous retort stunned Diego silent and he could only watch dumbly as she dug her heels into her mare's sides and galloped away from him.

Victoria's heart was racing. She hadn't meant for such hurtful words to come flying from her lips, but they had come unbidden, wrenched from her by a deep, aching, pain that she didn't know how to fight.

Remembering the horrified look in Diego's eyes caused Victoria to slow her mare to a trot and she briefly considered turning around and going back to him, to apologize for her hateful words. But anger stayed her hands and she continued trotting away from him.

Diego stared after her, his heart hurting with a pain he would not wish on his worst enemy. He'd allowed himself a small measure of hope that he would be able to break through the barrier she had constructed around her emotions. But it was clear to him now that there was no hope. She was lost to him now.

He briefly considered going after her, to make her listen to him, make her understand. And during the split second it took him to make that final decision, he saw mounted men appear out of the shadows.

Diego paused, instinctively sensing that their purpose wasn't innocent. He didn't think they had seen him, and waited a moment to see if they would ride off. Then he saw one of them reach for Victoria, heard her shout of alarm.

"No!" Diego hissed. Even as he dug his heels into Esperanza's sides, Victoria was roughly pulled from the saddle. In a split-second, Diego was racing after them.

He could hear her scream his name and his protective instincts kicked in. He overtook the bandits quickly and launched himself off Esperanza and onto one bandit, knocking him to the ground with a hard thud.

The bandit holding Victoria wrapped one hand over her mouth and one around her waist. When she wouldn't stop struggling, he slapped her roughly across the cheek. "Silencio, woman!"

He backed away with her when he noticed Diego land a well-placed punch, knocking his comrade out instantly.

Diego pushed himself to his feet and glared at the bandit holding Victoria. "Let her go, Señor. Now." His tone left no room for argument and he could see Victoria staring at him wide-eyed over the bandit's hand.

"I think not, caballero!" the bandit answered with a smirk.

Victoria continued to struggle and Diego took another step forward. He stopped as he heard pistols and muskets cock behind him. As he turned to get a better look at how many men stood behind, the butt of a musket collided with the side of his head.

Victoria screamed as Diego crumpled to the ground unconscious.

TBC

In the first version of this chapter, I forgot to answer everyone's responses to the first chapter! Obviously, you can tell it's been a while since I posted! Laugh

Trollie – Things get far worse for them before they get better. Yes, I'm evil. Thank you for continuing to tell me so. Smithcrafter's story 'A Father's Love' is turning out to be FAR more evil than mine….go review and tell her that she's being evil too.. :)

Smithcrafter – Original beginnings are so hard to come by! I'm glad you think this story had one! And I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

WolfDaughter – wagon load of problems . . . oh yes. But at least I don't drag anything out. This isn't a very long story :) I seem incapable of writing them at the moment.

FishDk – Thanks for the review. Hope you like this next chapter.

Madamaq – You're right :)

Beverly – Thanks for the comments. Hope you still think the same after reading this next chapter.

Aurelia30 – I really do love writing about her temper. We haven't seen the last of it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alejandro looked up as Felipe entered the cave. Not for the first time, the boy stared in shock at the older man, until he remembered that Diego had told his father everything.

"Have you seen Diego?" Alejandro asked.

Felipe signed an answer.

"He went to the tavern? To speak with Victoria?" Alejandro's eyes brightened. "That's wonderful! Since he's not home, and he's been gone for most of the day, I am going to hope that he was able to mend the fences he burned to the ground with her."

Felipe looked more skeptical.

"Oh no, don't even look at me that way. Victoria may be angry at Diego, but I refuse to believe that she does not love him."

Felipe moved closer, hoping to draw some hope of his own from Alejandro. Diego had certainly had none for the last week.

"I've been in town every day this week and Victoria's mood has not changed. If anything, it's gotten worse." Alejandro closed the book he'd been reading. "That is a sign of a woman in love but too angry to admit it."

Felipe sighed, a worried look in his eyes.

"Well, let's hope Diego is able to get her to admit it."

Alejandro nodded as Felipe signed slowly so that he could understand. "Diego's own mood has not made it easy for me to deal with this little secret either."

Felipe hid a smile behind his hand.

"Do you know it took him two days after admitting to me that he was Zorro before he brought me here?" Alejandro shook his head, feigning annoyance. "And to think I had forgotten all about that entrance. I thought it was sealed long ago."

Felipe nodded and pointed toward Toronado's stall, indicating that he had chores to perform before he could continue their conversation.

"Oh, I fed him." Alejandro smiled and winked.

* * *

"You're a feisty little vixen, aren't you?" The bandit pushed Victoria forcefully to the ground and glared down at her. His original intent to have a little fun was put temporarily on hold as he rubbed the spot on his neck into which she'd sunk her teeth.

She struggled against the bonds binding her arms and snarled at the smirking bandit. "Keep your filthy hands off me!"

"I'm sure there is someone special who will pay a lot of money to have you back!"

Victoria's quick glance at the still unconscious Diego was not lost on the bandit.

"Ohh, so this caballero is your novio, hmm?" he laughed loudly. "Well, you'd better hope there is someone still at home willing to pay a nice big ransom for your return!"

"Let her go."

The bandit's head snapped downward to where Diego was laying on his side and squinting up at them. Victoria stared down as well, and swallowed hard. It was clear Diego was in pain and there was dried blood on his temple where they had struck him.

"You are in no position to demand anything of me, caballero." Two other bandits stood from where they were watching their leader's exchange with Victoria and pointed loaded pistols at his head.

Diego leaned over and pressed his forehead into the dirt, fighting a wave of dizziness that that threatened to overtake him. When he lifted his head again, his vision was still blurred and he squinted in the waning sunlight. "Let her go. She is of no use to you."

"Oh, I think she will be of plenty use to us!" The leader, Mancho, licked his lips as his eyes traveled over Victoria's slim body.

"Don't you touch her." Diego's voice held a steely edge that Victoria instantly recognized as belonging to Zorro.

She didn't look at him, simply closed her eyes and trembled. The warmth of the sun was descending to the west and as soon as darkness fell, the temperature would drop to chilly temperatures.

"You are in no position to do anything about it!" The man laughed.

Diego glanced at the sky and chose not to further discuss this topic. "It's going to be cold when the sun sets. Could you at least put a blanket over Victoria so she won't freeze?"

The bandit cocked his head and looked at Victoria. "We only have one extra blanket. And I think you're worth a bit more than this little vixen."

Victoria's eyes snapped open and she scowled at the bandit.

"Then tie us together and we can share the blanket," came Diego's quick reply.

The bandit took a moment to think about this and then bent down and yanked Victoria to her feet. "I think I can warm her better than you can!" He pulled her into his arms and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Diego sat up instantly, wincing as his head began to spin and the rope pulled at his bruised arms. "If you violate her, there is no place in this world you will be able to hide from me."

The bandit scowled and glanced down at Victoria, who appeared to be in as great a shock as he at Diego's steely, unwavering tone. "What's the matter little vixen, never seen this side of your novio before?" The bandit laughed and shoved her to the ground.

Victoria landed heavily in the dirt next to Diego and struggled against the rope that bound her wrists.

"Watch him." The bandit instructed to his men. He pushed Victoria back against Diego's chest. "You're a lucky man, caballero," the bandit tossed his remaining blanket over Diego and Victoria. "Sleep well. If you can!" He laughed as he went back to the fire his men had started.

As the leader and his men began to discuss what to do with their captives, Diego shifted his head so that he could whisper in Victoria's ear.

But she whispered to him before he could formulate coherent words. "Since there is no Zorro to ride to our rescue this time, what do you suggest we do now?"

The ire in her whisper was obvious and Diego sighed deeply against her neck.

Victoria trembled, more from his warm breath against her skin than from the chill.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Diego said, daringly brushing his lips against her neck and closing his eyes. "Please, forgive me for wanting to protect you. Everything I've done has been for you, for –"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Diego," Victoria interrupted, staring at the fire. The loud crackling would hopefully keep the bandits from realizing that they were whispering to one another.

"We have to work together if we are going to escape." Diego sighed, eyes shifting to the bandits to make sure they didn't hear him.

"Yes, and?"

Diego sighed at her impatience. She obviously couldn't even stand to be near him. Again, he wondered where he'd gone wrong. How he had so destroyed their relationship. "Give me a few moments to gather my rather scrambled thoughts, please."

Victoria winced and lowered her head in shame. He had been hit in the head and knocked out – all because he was trying to help her. He'd been unconscious while she sat and watched over him, hoping the bandits wouldn't choose to shoot him instead of keeping them both alive for whatever ransom they were going to demand.

He deserved some measure of consideration for his brave act but Victoria found herself furiously angry at the situation in which they now found themselves. If he hadn't come into town today, she would not have felt the need to get out of the tavern. If he hadn't lied to her in the first place, perhaps they would be married with children even now, leading a happy and fulfilling life.

As Victoria contemplated everything that had led them to this point in their lives, she realized that perhaps she was being a bit too hard on Diego. He had lied to her, yes. And his lies had kept them apart. Had kept them from leading a normal, happy life.

But the reasons for Zorro's existence were still valid. He was still needed. Because of their argument, Zorro had vanished, leaving the pueblo all but defenseless. But where did that leave her? Could she love a man who was constantly torn between spending time with his family and chasing after some bandit or another?

Did she truly love Zorro? Or did she simply idolize him like every man, woman, and child in the pueblo?

Did she truly love the man behind the mask? Could she love him, trust him, after the lies he had told? What further lies would he tell her when they were married?

The last week had been miserable for her. She'd had got little sleep as she thought about every encounter with Zorro, and then tried to recall Diego. Each time, Zorro invaded her thoughts and she could not so much as remember Diego being anywhere in sight.

She'd been so blind.

A sob escaped her lips before she could stop it as she suddenly realized that she had been the reason for Diego's fears of rejection. She had never paid any special attention to him. Never given him so much as a passing notice. How deeply that must have hurt him. His flamboyant, romantic alter ego had captured her heart from the moment she'd seen him.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she relived every moment of her visit that day to Zorro's cave. When he'd asked her to marry him. He had told her that he was afraid of only one thing – her rejection of the true man who lived behind Zorro's mask. She had quickly sought to reassure him that she would love the man behind the mask, whoever he might be.

But when that final test had come – she failed miserably. She had spectacularly confirmed the very fear he had confided in her that day.

Shame flooded her body and she longed to roll over and apologize. But she didn't want to draw the attention of the bandits so she settled for saying his name. "Diego?"

There was no answer.

"Diego?" she said a bit louder.

She suddenly felt his weight pressing down on her beck, his face buried in her neck. She tried to turn but was again fearful that the bandits would wrench them apart if she moved.

"Diego, answer me!" she hissed, pushing back against him with as much force as she dared.

But there was no answer and Victoria inch, by silent inch, rolled over until she was facing him. By this time, he was lying awkwardly on his back, thanks to his arms tied behind him, and she could barely make out his features in the darkness. She rested her hands on his chest and then brought them to his face. He was warm, but not deathly so.

Then she thought of the blow to his head. It must have been more serious than she thought, and she leaned forward and whispered to him yet again, pleading with him to wake. But nothing roused him and fear gripped her mind as he remained unmoving beneath her.

* * *

"Alcalde?" Alejandro stormed into de Soto's office.

De Soto yawned and turned a wary eye on the intruder. "What is it, Don Alejandro?" He'd been on the road chasing bandits for the last week and he was tired, not to mention sore. He had no interest in entertaining this evening.

"My son is missing, and so, I'm told, is Victoria. What are you going to do about it?"

"Missing?" de Soto chuckled. "You son is well known for disappearing for days at a time and Señorita Escalante has not exactly been in her right mind as of late."

"Are you telling me that you will not send out a party in search of them?" Alejandro glared, clutching his gloves tightly to keep from striking out at the infuriating man.

"If they haven't returned by tomorrow, I will send a few lancers out in search of them, yes."

Alejandro's face reddened. "Fine. I will send my own men to look for them." He turned on his heel and strode to the door. As he yanked it open, he turned and hissed, "If something happens to them because of your unwillingness to act, you will pay."

De Soto leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, ignoring Alejandro's departing threat.

TBC

**Trollie** – I can get more evil. Don't tempt me. You'll see it in the next chapter. :)

**Jkl88**- Yeah, I rather liked how Alejandro found out in this one too. I was quite happy with it. I'm happy with the next chapter too, but, the readers might not be.

**Lwolf** – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking the story. Hope you've seen the series, too! So many people who review haven't and I think it's a shame!

**WolfDaughter** – I didn't make you wait too long! See! Be happy. Because you're going to hate me when you read the next chapter. :smiles sweetly:

**Classic Cowboy** – I like evil cliffhangers. The more of my stories you read, the more you'll come to hate me for those evil cliffhangers…:) But, yes, Victoria is warming up – slowly.

**Proud-2-b-blonde** – Thanks for the review. Glad you hated that cliffhanger. This chapter has another. Heh

**Beverly** – I do so love to toy with the readers emotions. If a reader feels nothing for the characters, they are less likely to enjoy the story. So, I must endeavor to toy much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: I only realized this morning (after putting up this chapter last night) that I didn't include a warning in this chapter. The content may offend or disgust those with delicate sensibilities. I have toned down this chapter from how it will appear on my web site. 

There are a few small changes, most notably the end of this chapter, that are different from the first posted version.

**Chapter 4**

"Diego, please," Victoria pleaded, rubbing her cheek against his chest. His heart still beat strongly. Her hands awkwardly, thanks to how they were tied, rested against his cheek

He groaned and she quickly pressed her lips to his in an effort to silence him.

That action brought him fully awake and for a moment the two stared into one another's eyes.

"Oh, Dios, Diego. Your head," Victoria whispered, gently touching his temple.

He winced and she pulled her fingers away, muttering a quiet apology.

"I'm sorry," Diego blinked, trying to shake the dizziness from his mind. "I must have fallen asleep."

"That head wound is worse than it appears."

"I'll be fine. We need to get out of here and –"

"No, you need to rest right now."

"Victoria –"

"Stop." She lifted her arms and slipped them around his head. Her tied wrists rested against his neck as she lowered her mouth to his and kissed him lightly.

She could see his eyes widen in surprise and could feel his hesitation in returning her kiss. She had to tell him now. In case they didn't live to see tomorrow.

"I _do_ love the man beneath the mask, Diego," she whispered, her mouth brushing his. "I'm sorry it took so long, so much unneeded pain, for me to admit it."

The barrier that Diego had erected over his emotions crumbled instantly. Although he could not wrap his arms around her and crush her body against his chest, his mouth captured hers in such a fierce, desperate kiss, that an embrace of the arms was not necessary to convey his feelings.

They kissed for a good while, desperately wanting to convince the other that the love between them was real, tangible. They murmured words of love both had secretly wanted to do for a very long time.

They were wrenched apart by the bandit's leader, before they could continue their discussion about escaping. Victoria was pulled to her feet while Diego sat up instantly at her rough treatment. "Hey, now, no giving him something you are unwilling to give us!"

The other bandits laughed as their leader placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Diego thought quickly, hoping to deter the man from taking further advantage of the woman he loved. "She's my wife, you fool! Get your hands off her!"

The bandit hesitated for a moment and then lifted Victoria's tied hands. "Oh yeah? Then where is her wedding ring!"

Victoria struggled against her bonds and retorted before Diego could suitably reply. "Do you think I am foolish enough to wear such a precious piece of jewelry while riding alone?"

The bandit accepted this after a moment's reflection and pulled her toward the horses. "Let's go, muchachos. I don't want to take a chance someone might be looking for them. Back to the cave." He lifted Victoria onto his horse and swung himself up behind her.

"What about the caballero?" one of the other bandits said, pointing his musket at Diego's chest.

"Do you think I would try to escape while you have my wife?" Diego asked as he was pulled to his feet.

"Probably not," the leader said, "but just in case . . . Paco . . . knock him out."

"No!" Victoria cried as the butt of a musket once again collided with the back of Diego's head, dropping him to the ground, unconscious.

The bandits muttered and groaned as they tried to sling Diego's large body over the back of one of their horses. After ten minutes of struggling, they finally succeeded.

They carefully navigated their way out of the gully in which they had set up camp and further toward the mountains a little to the north west of the pueblo. Here, they would be able to hide from anyone who came looking for the missing man and woman.

The brush was so dense here that if the bandits didn't know where they were going, it would have been easy to miss the cave that had been carved into the hillside. As it was, cacti, tree limbs, and dry thorns brushed against the horses and the man unlucky enough to have given up his mount for Diego.

The bandit walking beside Diego's unconscious body swore loudly and startled the horses, before being silenced by a solid kick to the arm from his leader.

Once they reached the cave, large enough for a grown man to stand upright, they tethered the horses to a sapling and removed the saddlebags. The leader pulled Victoria out of the saddle while the other bandits dealt with Diego.

Victoria could hear, rather than see, Diego's body strike the ground. He was still unconscious and she was terribly worried that another blow to the head would kill him.

"Please let me see to Diego," Victoria pleaded with the bandit. "You've knocked him out again. He could have some permanent damage."

The leader eyed her suspiciously and kept her by his side until they'd started the fire.

Diego was deposited a few feet away and Victoria winced at the way he lay on the hard-packed dirt. His arms were still tied behind his back and now he had dried blood on both of his temples.

"Please?" Victoria pleaded with the bandit who held her close.

"Fine." He pushed her toward Diego and glanced around the cave. "It's not as if you can go anywhere without us seeing!"

But Victoria wasn't listening to him. She dropped to her knees beside Diego and pulled his head into her lap. She leaned over and whispered to him, but he did not stir. Even a kiss did not rouse him and she looked toward the bandits, gathered around the recently started fire. "Could I have some water?"

"No."

Victoria snarled. "If he dies, his father won't pay you one peso! I need some water to wipe the blood off his head."

"Come here and get it then, _señora_!" One bandit called.

Victoria pressed a gentle kiss to Diego's temple and than slipped his head slowly off her lap. When she reached the bandits, one wrapped his arms around her waist and attempted to kiss her.

The others laughed and one even reached for her legs beneath her skirt.

"Take your hands off my wife," came the unwavering voice from behind them. "My father will not pay your ransom if you harm her."

Victoria's head snapped toward Diego, elated that he was awake. She could see the pain in his eyes and she longed to go to him, but the bandit's hold on her was too tight.

The bandit finally released her and shoved a canteen of water into her hand. "That's all you're getting so don't drink it too quickly!"

Victoria snatched it out of his hand and hurried back to Diego. She tore the bottom of her skirt for a rag and poured a bit of water of it. When she began to scrub the blood off Diego's temple, he winced.

"Does it hurt badly?" Victoria asked, concerned, continuing, as gently as possible, to clean away the dried blood.

"Bad enough." Diego closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on her gentle touch, instead of the pain throbbing through his head.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked and he tried to lift his head to assure her this situation was not her fault.

His response was drowned out by the bandit leader calling out to them. "I want proof of this – marriage." The other bandits glanced uncertainly at their leader. Was he suggesting – But the bandit continued, "If this woman is really your wife, we can demand a higher ransom."

"My father will pay whatever you ask," Diego assured the bandit, hoping that his father would do just that and give him the opportunity to ride after them as Zorro later.

"I want proof, Señor – _now_!"

Diego didn't hesitate for a moment before whispering urgently, "Kiss me. Quickly."

Victoria cast a defiant look over her shoulder and bent over Diego, kissing him as convincingly as she could.

Diego's mouth hungrily devoured hers, conveying, as visibly as he could, how much he loved this woman. He only wished he could wrap his aching arms around her lovely body to protect her from those disgusting bandits. He ignored the bandits catcalls and continued to kiss Victoria, hoping they would not require further demonstration of their love.

But it was not to be. The leader demanded further proof and to illustrate his intent, he wrenched Victoria away and pulled her to her feet. He rubbed his hands suggestively over her body amidst Victoria's struggle against her bonds.

"You're mad," Diego hissed.

"If you do not do as I wish, señor, I will take _your wife_ myself! She is worth far less to us if she is some peasant woman, "his eyes scanned her clothing in the firelight, "which I am not convinced she isn't! You will prove to us that she is your wife, or, she just isn't," he licked his lips, "worth keeping untouched."

Diego closed his eyes and sighed. This was not happening.

But the bandit was speaking again. Ordering his men to tie Diego with his arms above his head. Diego briefly considered using this moment to make an escape attempt, until a knife slid beneath Victoria's chin.

The ache in his arms, as they were untied and wrenched painfully above his head, combined with the dizziness caused by the swift movement, convinced Diego that an escape attempt at this time would result in Victoria's death, if not something much worse. He wouldn't let them violate her. Not if there was something he could do to prevent it.

His arms were tied to a large post, possibly a hitching post for horses, Diego couldn't tell in the darkness. He only knew that when he tugged at his bonds, the stake didn't budge.

The bandit sliced through the robe binding Victoria's arms and tossed her onto her _husband_.

"I'm tempted to take her in front of your eyes anyway."

"You wouldn't dare!" Victoria hissed over her shoulder.

"Don't taunt him," Diego whispered urgently. "Just kiss me. Please. Maybe he will relent in this demand."

Victoria obeyed immediately and this time slid her hands around his head and brought his lips to hers. After a few breathless moments, where the world consisted only of them and their love, the demanding voice of the bandit's leader broke through their brief moment of bliss.

"Get on with it. I'm not going to wait all night!"

Victoria froze over Diego but he lifted his head and called, "Untie me then!"

The bandits laughed.

"I don't think so, señor. If she is your wife, she knows what to do to please you."

Diego closed his eyes and groaned. He tried one more time. "You can't expect me to be able to do this with an audience."

"Why, yes, I do. Now get on with it. I certainly wouldn't have trouble taking pleasure from her soft flesh!"

When he opened his eyes, Victoria could see regret and anger fill the flickering pools. She knew that if Diego attempted any more excuses, the bandit just might decide to violate her himself. Whirling, she demanded, "Give me a blanket. If we must do this in front of you, I want to be covered!"

The bandits laughed but the leader tossed her a blanket that would barely cover them.

"Victoria –"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips and leaned close. "We have to do this. Tell me what to do."

Diego shook his head and whispered, "I will find another way."

"I don't want to be raped by these men, Diego."

"This is not the way –"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'll show you," he whispered, "But you must trust me."

Victoria nodded nervously. She wasn't entirely innocent in the ways of lovemaking. She knew he was going to need to reach a certain – state, if they were to be convincing enough for the bandits.

He instructed her to straddle him and she did so, shame and embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She was tense and Diego knew, for this plan to work, she would need to at least appear less tense.

"Look at me," Diego whispered, almost desperately. "Don't look away. Think just about us. Let the outside world fall away." He tugged at the rope securing his hands above his head and grumbled when the bonds didn't give.

He needed to be aroused for this plan to work, and he instructed Victoria to unfasten his shirt. Perhaps her sweet touch would cause his body to respond in the way he needed it to.

Victoria's trembling fingers found the fastenings of his shirt and began to slip the buttons from their holes. When she parted the fabric and brushed her hands along the length of his surprisingly firm chest, against his heated skin, he willed his body respond. He knew that if it didn't, there was no way he could protect her from being violated.

The firelight flickered across his chest, casting most of his skin in a warm, red glow. She bent over him and pressed her lips to his chest, kissing the warm skin a bit too desperately. When her fingers brushed across one nipple, he inhaled sharply. She glanced uncertainly up at him and at his slow nod, continued. He instructed her to touch him there, using her lips and her tongue.

He wanted to touch her, hold her so badly. He risked breaking the moment they had created by lifting his head toward where the bandits sat at rapt attention and demanding, "Untie me!"

The leader contemplated this for a moment and then instructed one of his men to untie one of Diego's hands from the post. The others trained pistols on him while one bandit did as he was instructed.

Diego immediately wrapped his fingers around Victoria's cheek, bringing her lips to his in as reverent a gesture as the situation afforded. Then he slowly slipped his free hand beneath her skirts, trying as best he could to convince the bandits that they would complete this act.

"Sigh, Victoria," Diego whispered. "Pretend you are enjoying this or they will never believe."

She trembled above him.

Diego continued to touch her, hoping his own arousal would grow. It didn't matter if she was prepared. He had no intention of taking her in such a manner.

Victoria inhaled sharply and wonder filled her eyes. But Diego continued to kiss her, holding her lips captive as he did what was necessary to convince the bandits that they had done this before.

Her reaction to his touch was inflaming his desire and briefly he wondered at his ability to be so aroused given the circumstances.

He tore his lips from hers and whispered, "Unfasten –"

She nodded mutely, trembling as she heard the bandits laugh and call out from behind them. Lifting her hips, she struggled with the fastenings to his trousers and after a moment of tense uncertainty, the fastenings pulled free.

"You must move against me," he instructed silently. "Sigh, moan, you must act as if you are enjoying this. "

"I don't know what to do!" Victoria whimpered against him and he slid his hand around her backside. "Rub against me. Move your hips."

Victoria swallowed nervously but did as he instructed. The movement created a most peculiar feeling. One that she wanted to learn more about – later, when he could teach her in the privacy of their own bedroom.

She shifted over him, modestly covering him with her skirts. She also grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them as best she could.

"Lean over me," he whispered and she did so without question.

Diego groaned against her lips and moved beneath her. He ignored the cheers that began when the bandits noticed him begin to move. With luck, they believed the act. If the bandits even suspected that they had not done this before, that she was an innocent, they would not hesitate to use her for their own pleasure.

Victoria gasped against his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed against her.

Diego could feel her tears fall onto his cheeks and he controlled a sob of regret, of shame at being forced to do this with the woman he loved so deeply. Dimly, he could hear the bandits calling out to them, but he released her lips and whispered lovingly for her to concentrate on only him, on their love.

The world fell away and as they kissed, she began to rock her hips against his of her own volition. Finally, her body relaxed enough to continue with this deception. Curiously, she felt an ache begin to grow within her. His touch was intimate, yet demanding. She suddenly knew what he was trying to do, and whimpered above him, hoping to convince the bandits that she was enjoying her husband's touch as much as he appeared to be enjoying hers.

Diego was a consummate actor. He had acted the part of a timid, indolent man for years. But the whimpers above him, the touch of their bodies, caused a sharp shudder to race straight down his spine. Each motion of her hips, each delectable sigh from her lips, drew him closer to release.

He groaned and captured her mouth in a desperate kiss to keep him from crying out too loudly. .

He pulled her down atop him, and held her tightly, willing his body to stop its violent trembling.

He dragged his mouth from hers. "Victoria –"

"Will that convince them?" she asked, wiping angrily at her own tears. She was ashamed at being forced to perform before these disgusting brigands and she was concerned that Diego would look at her differently now.

"I –"

"Very good, señor y señora. Very nice show!" The leader cooed.

"I guess so," Diego whispered, his hand caressing her neck, her shoulder, before wrapping his arm tightly around her.

Victoria settled against him and embraced him tightly. "I love you," she whispered for his ears only. Her body still ached with some unknown longing and her cheeks were warm with embarrassment.

"I love you, Victoria. So very much." He murmured, trying to convey, with simple words, the intensity of his love for her.

Diego wrapped his one free arm around her, trying to use it as a barrier between them and the cruel outside world. Shame still colored his cheeks but so did a renewed determination to get the woman he loved away from this situation. He fell asleep with plans formulating in his mind over just how to accomplish that.

TBC

Trollie - Well, was this chapter more evil than the last? I think so.

jkl88 - Well, all is forgiven now but - still more to come... :)

ClassicCowboy - Not a cliffhanger but still a good place to end this chapter, no:)

Smithcrafter - Oh, this story is done...I'm just being mean and posting a chapter at a time...:) Zorro Rides Again is done too...but, again, I'm only posting that a chapter at a time too. Mean? Moi? No-ooo. And where is more of YOUR torturous story? Hmmmm?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Diego and Victoria were roughly pulled apart as the bandits got to their feet. There were sounds outside the cave and every pistol and musket was pointed at the entrance by the time they had forced the sleep from their eyes and adjusted to the light now pouring into the cave.

Victoria reached for Diego but the bandit pulled them apart too quickly and used her for a shield just as Alejandro and a few ranch hands appeared at the entrance, pistols drawn.

Diego glanced briefly down at his trousers and quickly closed them as best he could. He could not fasten them without both of his hands, but at least he was not too badly exposed.

"Release them," Alejandro demanded and the bandit laughed.

"I believe _I_ have the advantage, señor!" Mancho buried his lips in Victoria's neck and hugged her close. "I suggest you come no further if you don't want the señora here harmed."

Alejandro's brows knitted together, wondering why the bandit had referred to Victoria as a married woman. He glanced around the cave and gave his son a quick once over. Noticing that he was alive but bound . "Where are the lancers, caballero? These two not important enough to send out a military search party?"

Alejandro shook his head and ignored the bandit's question. "What are your demands?"

"I want ten thousand pesos, delivered here to me."

The bandits eyes and pistols were trained on Alejandro and his men. They had completely forgotten about Diego, who was quickly working to free himself.

"It will take some time to gather that kind of money," Alejandro added slowly. He avoided looking at his son, knowing that Diego was trying to slip out of his bonds. He needed to keep the bandits distracted.

"You have two hours," the bandits' leader said, tightening his arms around Victoria's waist. "And you'd better hurry, or I may just decide to take advantage of this little lady anyway."

Alejandro turned to his men. "I want you to stay here and follow them if they try to leave." A bit louder, so the bandits could hear, he said, "I will go back to town and get the money."

"Good idea, caballero!" the leader called and just as Alejandro turned away, Victoria bit down hard on the bandit's hand.

None of them had noticed that Victoria's eyes had never left Diego's the entire time Alejandro was speaking with the bandits.

Alejandro dimly saw Diego push himself to his feet and his whole world suddenly moved in slow motion.

The bandit holding Victoria raised his hand to strike her but Diego reached the man and caught his hand before it touched her face. Victoria whirled out of the way and was pushed to the ground by the force with which Diego barreled into the man.

The other bandits attention, torn between watching the ranch hands at the entrance and Diego swinging wildly at their leader, was divided. And this division gave Alejandro's men the time they needed.

Each man took as careful aim as possible and fired at the bandits standing on the other side of the cave – an acceptable distance to risk firing at them with little chance of hitting Diego or Victoria.

The bandits aimed at whatever moved in front of them and fired as well. Before long, the cave was cast in thick, white smoke. Victoria screamed and the four men within the cave fell to the ground ­ – Diego included.

Alejandro and his men rushed into the cave and immediately subdued the bandits. Two were dead and so were left where they lay; another cowered against the cave wall, groaning in pain and holding his injured shoulder.

Alejandro made straight for Diego and the bandit's leader but Victoria was already there, rolling Diego over to see what injury he had sustained.

He groaned and clutched at his leg, but was otherwise unharmed. Victoria launched herself into his arms and embraced him tightly.

Alejandro checked the bandit whom Diego had knocked over and found him to be unconscious but alive.

Diego pushed himself to his feet with a groan and led Victoria to the entrance to the cave, Alejandro following close behind after giving his men instructions on what to do with the bandits.

They rode straight for the de la Vega hacienda in curious silence. When they arrived, Victoria was immediately clucked over by the head housemaid and led away, amidst protests, to a warm, relaxing bath.

Alejandro followed his son to his room, eyeing his clothing suspiciously, when Diego quickly undressed and pulled a nightshirt over his head.

Felipe arrived with a basin of water and cleaning solution for Diego's leg, which he'd determined before they left the cave to only be a superficial, grazing wound.

As Felipe worked, Alejandro gave his son a once over. He had noted something odd about his son's appearance when he'd first seen him in the cave. His unkempt and dirty state was to be expected, but there was something else . . . Then Diego had freed his hands, and the first thing he had done was—adjust his trousers?

The older man thought he'd imagined it, but glancing at Diego's clothing now, his suspicion grew stronger. His eyes met those of his son, who immediately looked away – confirming guilt of some sort in Alejandro's mind. _What had his son done?_

Once Felipe had cleaned and bandaged the wound, he left, sensing that Alejandro wanted to speak with his son alone.

Diego leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, hoping his father would take the hint and leave him alone. Instead, Alejandro settled into the chair he had pulled out from the wall.

"Diego, we need to talk."

"Father," Diego sighed. "I'm tired. As you can well imagine, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I understand, but we need to talk about Victoria."

Diego's eyes opened slowly and he regarded his father with a curious stare. "I recall seeing Maria whisk her away the moment we stepped into the hacienda."

Alejandro wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. "What happened last night, Diego?"

Diego inwardly groaned. He didn't want to have this conversation with his father. "Would you like a moment by moment description of the events from the instant we were taken? Or are you searching for something more specific?"

Alejandro didn't appreciate his son's sarcastic tone and simply strode over to pick up Diego's trousers. He held them up and cocked his head at his son. "I think you know what _specific_ explanation I am looking for."

Diego closed his eyes and when he opened them, his father was again sitting in the chair beside the bed. "They were going to rape her."

Alejandro inhaled sharply but said nothing.

"I told them she was my wife and – they refused to believe me until we provided – proof."

Alejandro closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, Diego. You didn't."

"Not – exactly."

Alejandro's eyes flew open and he shot his son a skeptical look. "Then what –"

Diego relayed everything, probably more than his father wanted to hear. And at the end of the explanation, Alejandro stood and stared down at his son.

"You will marry her, immediately."

"Yes, father. If she will have me."

Alejandro's sense of propriety warred with his curiosity. After what had transpired between his son and Victoria, propriety dictated Diego marry her posthaste. But Alejandro knew what an emotional struggle his son and the woman he loved had endured during the last week. He did recognize that forcing them into a quick marriage might push Victoria further away from Diego.

Alejandro forced the question through his lips, needing to know. "_Will_ she have you, son?"

"I haven't exactly had a moment alone with her since we returned, father." Diego nervously brushed his hand through his hair.

"But you had a chance to speak with her before your abduction?"

Diego chuckled, remembering their – discussion. "Yes, father. She yelled a lot."

Alejandro nodded slowly, waiting for his son to continue. When he didn't, Alejandro prompted, "And – you let her, right?"

Diego grinned wryly. "Yes, father."

Alejandro waited expectantly for Diego to offer anything further but he simply smiled. Alejandro stood and released an exasperated breath. "Fine. Keep your secrets! But you _will_ marry her."

"I will ask her again."

"Tonight," Alejandro insisted.

A maid appeared in the doorway, indicating that a bath had been drawn for the young master, and Diego heaved a grateful sigh of relief for the intrusion.

* * *

Many hours later, Diego emerged from his room, freshly clean and groomed, as well as relaxed from his bath and nap. A maid was speaking with Alejandro and Diego waited politely before approaching.

The maid stared at Diego for a long moment before hurrying down the hallway to check on Victoria.

Alejandro motioned for his son to join him in the sala and Diego followed a bit reluctantly, concerned over the maid's reaction to his interruption.

Diego watched with growing anxiety as his father poured two glasses of wine and offered one to his son. It wasn't often Diego indulged and so he was instantly concerned that his father wanted him to drink now.

"Father?" Diego stared down at the glass before accepting it.

"Take it, son."

"What's wrong?" Diego asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"Maria was concerned about Victoria." Alejandro motioned for Diego to sit. "She thinks Victoria was raped."

Diego closed his eyes. Victoria's clothes. They would have evidence of what they had done to prevent the bandits from truly violating her. And Victoria likely had blood on her clothing from the cuts on his head as well.

Diego explained this to his father and the older man nodded, raising his hands.

"I explained what I knew – leaving out certain – events. But Maria was still very concerned over Victoria's mood."

"I imagine that now that the danger is passed, she is feeling a bit traumatized."

"Her mood seems to support Maria's insistence that she was raped."

Diego sighed and took a slow sip of his wine. "I need to speak with her."

Alejandro nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

Just then, Victoria came around the corner, her hair combed and her skin smelling of freshly cut roses.

The men stood at once and Alejandro motioned for her to join them.

Victoria smiled uncomfortably as Alejandro placed a kiss upon her hand, as he had so often done in the past.

"It's good to see you, my dear. The cook is preparing a meal. It will be ready shortly."

Victoria glanced shyly at Diego as Alejandro spoke, and smiled nervously when he repeated his father's respectful gesture and brought her hand to his lips. He held it there for far longer than was proper and Alejandro hid an approving smile behind his wine glass.

"Why don't you two take a walk in the garden. I'll have a servant fetch you when dinner is ready."

Diego gallantly bowed over her hand. "Would you care to take a walk in the moonlight, my lady?"

Victoria nodded, unable to find her voice.

Diego folded her arm around his and together they walked out the back door and into the garden.

"How are you feeling?" Diego asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

After they had returned, she had been whisked away to be pampered, then given a sleeping draught so that she could rest.

Diego, himself, had been given the same draught, but had slept fitfully.

"Better," Victoria answered as they stopped and Diego took her hands in his.

Victoria smiled shyly as his thumbs caressed her wrists, where the rope had bound them and burned into her skin.

"Victoria?"

It was clear he wanted to speak about what had happened between them. But Victoria wasn't sure she could discuss it right now. The memory and the shame were still too fresh. She turned away, embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

Despite her best efforts to hedge around the questions the maid had asked about her soiled clothing, she knew the maid hadn't believed her explanations. She also knew the maid would go straight to Don Alejandro with her concerns. Victoria could barely look at the man when she'd entered the sala.

But beneath the shame and embarrassment burned an ember of curiosity. Of what could have happened had she and Diego been left alone to explore their desires more fully. Despite their situation, his gentle touch had sent thrills of desire through her body. But for now, the shame predominated.

A tiny sob escaped her, but it wasn't until Diego reached out and rested his hands gently on her shoulders that the tears began to fall.

"Oh, Victoria. Querida!" Diego enfolded her into his arms and embraced her tenderly. "I'm so sorry. Tell me what to do."

"Now that's a curious role reversal," Victoria sniffled, wiping at her tears.

Diego grinned, despite the somber mood. "Not many men know what to do when they see the woman they love crying."

"It's good to know you have a weakness," Victoria melted against him and closed her eyes.

"You have always been my weakness, Victoria." He smoothed her hair with one hand and pressed his lips to her temple in a tender gesture of affection.

Victoria embraced him tightly, unsure of how to respond to his confession.

"What can I do? Please tell me," he whispered, nuzzling her hair with his cheek.

"Just hold me."

Diego waited a few silent moments before working up enough courage to ask if what had happened between them was the cause for her distress. He wanted to assure her it changed nothing. He still loved her and he still intended to marry her.

After he had asked his question, Victoria lifted her head from his chest and stared into his eyes.

"I feel ashamed--not of what we did, but – of having people watch!"

"All they saw were a husband and wife expressing their love," Diego assured her.

"But I'm – I'm not – we aren't –"

"Not yet." Diego sank to his knees, ignoring the pain in his thigh. "Marry me."

Victoria hesitated. "But – what about – I mean, everyone will know – The maid already thinks –" She lowered her head in embarrassed shame.

"We can assure Maria that nothing inappropriate happened."

"Diego –" Victoria looked skeptical. "She stared at my skirts for a very long time."

"She will believe what we tell her. She has worked for my family since I was a boy, there is nothing she wouldn't do for us." He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "And when she finds out that you intend to join this family – she will be even happier to keep quiet about what she _thinks_ she saw."

Victoria still looked unsure and Diego's heart sank. He hoped her hesitation wasn't because she was worried about intimate relations in the future. He had been as gentle as possible last night, but he could sense that she was still afraid. He needed to make her feel safe again. He needed to assure her that the feelings she had experienced last night would not be repeated when they were alone.

"Everyone thinks you've broken with Zorro." Diego tried to keep his voice steady. It would do no good for her to notice he was as nervous as a schoolboy. If he didn't do and say the right things now, he felt he would lose her – for good. "Is it not a convenient time for you to let another into your life?"

"It – is a good time," Victoria admitted with a small, embarrassed smile. "I will marry you, Diego. You know –"

"– that I love you more than you can possibly know." Diego finished with a smile that reached his eyes.

He stood and lifted her into his arms. His kissed her, once, twice before nuzzling her cheek and assuring, "I promise you it will not be like last night. It will be so very different."

Victoria's smile was in her eyes. "I know. Them watching made me feel so – dirty." She trembled in his arms and he hugged her tighter. "I – it made me –"

"Think nothing more of it." Diego set her down on a nearby bench and slid next to her. "We will make new memories."

Victoria raised her hand and brushed it through his hair. "But – I – what we did – it was – it made me –" She looked away for a nervous moment but when she returned her gaze to his, it contained curiosity and desire. "I keep thinking about what it would have been like. If we had been alone last night. How different – I mean, would you have –"

He took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. "Victoria, if we had been alone last night, I would have been hard pressed not to take you to my bed, even without the confines of marriage."

Victoria trembled at the thought and leaned into his arms. "Your – touch made me want more." She flushed, embarrassed at her wanton behavior, and even more so by telling him about it. "I was so ashamed that those bandits were watching, and I couldn't stop shaking but – it felt good. I – I wanted more."

Diego was delighted by her admission. It meant that maybe she wouldn't have difficulty with their intimate relations in the future. "I will show you so much more, Victoria," he whispered, and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple.

When she lifted her head and gazed in his eyes, he could feel a familiar heat growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Will you – show me now?"

"Now?" Diego's voice was barely a strangled whisper. How he longed to carry her to his room and make her his – in every way.

Victoria nodded shyly. And just for added emphasis, her fingers moved suggestively down his shirtfront, pausing at the lowermost button

He grinned and slid a hand into her dark hair. He twirled it around a finger before trailing it along her jaw and around the neckline of her borrowed silk top. He bent to press a kiss to the corner of her lips and when she leaned against him, his fingers slipped over the soft swell of her breast.

Victoria gave a wondrous smile and trembled at the gentle touch. It ignited a familiar curious tingle deep within her, similar to what she had felt last night.

"I long to give you pleasure, Victoria." His voice had deepened with growing arousal and Victoria melted even further against his mouth.

"Please show me," Victoria pleaded.

The darkness hid a good portion of their bodies, but Alejandro could see the intensity in their kiss. He stopped himself from instantly marching forward. His desire to see his son and Victoria connect again with one another, warred with his strong sense of propriety. But as the scene before him played out in a far more physical way that he could honestly allow, and knowing what had happened between them the previous night, the protective father sought to prevent such an event from happening again until his children's wedding night. He stepped away from the wall and loudly cleared his throat.

Diego and Victoria separated quickly, Diego dropping his hands and Victoria snatching hers away from where they were suggestively tugging at his shirt. The two got to their feet and Diego's voice shook slightly as he said, "Father."

"I suggest a wedding take place as soon as can be arranged, don't you agree?"

Diego exchanged a knowing look with Victoria and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yes, father. We agree."

"Excellent. We will speak with the padre tomorrow." Alejandro stated, leaving no room for discussion. "Anyway, dinner is served. Will you two be joining us?"

Victoria leaned into Diego's arm as he nodded to his father. "Yes, we will be right there."

Alejandro slowly left the garden, favoring his son with a small smile.

Diego smiled and he pressed his lips to Victoria's ear before they walked toward the hacienda. "As soon as we are married, I will show you."

* * *

The next morning, Diego, Alejandro and Victoria rode into town. Victoria to check on the tavern, and Diego and Alejandro to see to it that the bandits had been securely jailed.

They'd also decided on an adequate story should anyone ask what had happened the night before. It would hopefully quell any suspicions anyone had about something happening between Victoria and Diego, plus, they would paint a picture that showed Diego in a heroic light. Soon, with the people thinking Victoria _had_ truly broken with Zorro over a week ago, Diego could take his place and no one would be the wiser.

But it would take this moment, this first ride into town, to be the most convincing in their ruse.

Mendoza was the first to greet them as they rode to the hitching post. Diego helped Victoria off one of the de la Vegas mares and smiled softly.

"Father and I are going to see the alcalde."

"I'll see you in the tavern later, then," Victoria smiled sweetly and it was all Diego could do not to bend and kiss her sweet, inviting lips.

Victoria wanted to go with them, but she needed to check on the tavern. She knew Pilar was capable of running the business, but it didn't keep her from wanting to see how things had gone in her brief absence.

All eyes turned to Victoria as she walked in, Mendoza in tow, lamenting the quality of the food during the day she had been away.

Pilar and another serving girl hugged her warmly before she was inundated with a barrage of questions regarding her capture.

The bandits had, indeed, been brought in by the de la Vega ranch hands and turned over to the alcalde. But the men had spouted incredible rumors, from one saying he had forced himself on the señorita to the other saying that they'd forced their captives to prove to them that they were husband and wife.

Victoria was in the middle of answering yet another question when Diego and Alejandro walked into the tavern.

People parted to let them pass and the two men stopped protectively beside Victoria, asking if she were all right.

"Just fine, Don Alejandro," Victoria smiled, a bit exasperated by all of the questions. "I was just explaining how Diego saved me from those men."

Diego forced an embarrassed smile to his lips. Continuing to play the modest, passive man around Victoria now that she knew the truth was going to be a true test of his acting abilities. "I simply did what any gentleman would have done to aid a lady."

People began to question Diego now, asking him what he'd done, how he'd saved her. Asked him to explain the other rumor that he and Victoria were married.

When they were finally able to answer everyone's questions to their satisfaction, the crowd parted and went back to their meals and their drinks.

The people did notice Diego's attentiveness to Victoria but considered it a byproduct of their ordeal. And since Zorro was no longer in the picture for the young señorita, perhaps she would soon choose to accept suitors. As soon as she did, they knew a wedding would not be far off.

* * *

The wedding reception lasted far into the morning with Alejandro receiving much of the praise in finally seeing his son married.

Diego and Victoria were nearly inseparable, except when one or the other was dragged onto the area of the garden designated as the dance floor.

It had been only a month since they had been abducted, and Alejandro heaved a sigh of relief that he would no longer have to resort to trickery and manipulation to keep the two of them apart.

Victoria had spent much time at the hacienda, staying at the tavern only when she had overnight guests. And even then, Diego stayed in his customary room, concerned with leaving her alone. Her affection for Diego had quickly grown, due to their ordeal, and the fact that they'd seriously played up her break from Zorro.

Even after a few weeks, the pueblo was never the wiser that Victoria had, indeed, married the masked man she loved so deeply.

Alejandro leaned against the adobe wall and watched his son and new daughter dance their final dance of the evening. The party was still going strong but the new bride and groom would not be there to see it end.

They'd stayed as long as was decently proper, but Alejandro knew they wanted to be alone.

When the dance ended, a soft, romantic tune, Diego led Victoria over to where Alejandro stood.

"We're leaving. Please give everyone our thanks for celebrating this day with us."

Alejandro embraced his son and then pressed a kiss to Victoria's flushed cheek. "Go. Go. I will make your goodbyes."

* * *

Victoria hadn't even been allowed in Diego's bedroom during the last month and she giggled now when she thought back to just _why_ Alejandro wouldn't let her down this wing of the hacienda.

During her quick courtship, Victoria had come to discover that Alejandro knew exactly what had happened between them, and when he'd caught them in the garden the evening Diego had again asked her to marry him, the older man had seen more than they intended as well.

She and Diego had laughed many a time over Alejandro's fight to keep them apart so that no further lapses in control happened until they were properly wed. Diego would have never allowed it anyway, but his father made it quite obvious that he didn't think his son capable of resisting his lady's charms.

Well, now, as Diego led her through his sitting room and into the large, spacious bedroom, she reflected that it was finally proper for them to be alone together. Her curiosity over what had happened that night had only increased. As she and Diego had grown closer and she found herself impatient to learn everything she could about this act reserved only for those bound together in marriage.

Diego mistook her reflections for nervousness and sought to reassure and calm his new wife by wrapping his arms around her from behind and dropping his mouth to the soft skin of her neck.

Victoria inhaled sharply and leaned against him, her legs instantly weak. They'd kissed over the last few weeks, certainly, and even explored a bit further in gentle caresses through their clothing. But now, they were free to express their love completely.

"Don't be nervous," Diego assured her, whispering through his soft, gentle kisses. "I won't hurt you."

Victoria turned within the circle of his arms and slid her hands up the edges of his tailcoat. Standing on tiptoe, she slid the elegantly designed material off his shoulders where it dropped unnoticed to the floor. "I am _far_ from nervous, Querido."

Diego wrapped his hands around her slim waist as she slid her fingers through his dark hair, pleased with her admission. When their lips met, a whimper of delight traveled through Victoria's slender frame. . .

. . . When the sun rose, its gentle light filtering through the curtains onto the two sleeping in a tight embrace, it seemed to bring with it the promise of a long life of love and happiness.

END

The remainder of the above scene will be complete on my web site. It has been edited for content here.


End file.
